Soft Spot
by Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses
Summary: Dan was a cold-hearted killer, invincible… well almost. He considered his last shred of humanity as a weakness, something to be feared… and for no one to know. This is a story telling of how he found this weakness. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Please read and review. I am working on another story so this is on hold. Not going to be updated for a couple of months!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I have finally put up my first story. No flames unless necessary please and reviews are wonderful. Tell me what you guys think of it! If I get enough reviews I will continue writing. 

**Soft Spot**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Italics_=Thoughts

**Bold**=Summary and Ending

** Dan was a cold-hearted killer, invincible… well almost. He considered his last shred of humanity as a weakness, something to be feared… and for no one to know. This is a story telling of how he found this weakness.**

Dan snarled, as he couldn't get past the ghost shield now surrounding Amity Park. Valerie chuckled and said "There's no place for you here now." Dan realized it was no use. He said, "Fine, but this shield will not last forever, and I'll be back. He flew away towards the next town. _I'll be back, _he thought. He felt sorrow as he flew away from his home, but quickly pushed it away.

"It is just a weakness", he muttered.

**8 Years Later**

Dan was flying through the city; it didn't even look like a city anymore, more like a pile of ruble. He chuckled darkly and admired his work. He thought to himself _time to go to the next town. _He took of in blazing__speeds looking for the nearest town. As he was flying he muttered, "This would be so much easier if I had a map."

He came upon a town about 25 miles from the last. He dropped to the ground so he wouldn't be seen; he wanted to surprise the pitiful humans. He mumbled, "I'll need to disguise as a human." He concentrated and felt all too familiar blue rings form at his waist. In Dan's place stood a muscular man with black hair tied back in a ponytail, pale skin, and dark piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and boots.

_This will do perfectly. _He then stepped out onto the street, and walked down the street… something he had not done in 8 years. He passed many people. He wanted to kill them so badly. He told himself _there is time for that later_. He continued walking until a red vapor _his ghost_ _sense_ came from his nose, there's someone behind me he thought.

Dan whipped around He felt a tear slowly go down his face as he whispered "Dani". She looked older than he remembered, her hair was longer, her face more mature, and more importantly bright green eyes staring right at him. Then she hesitantly asked "Dann-y, is th-at you?"

**So what do you think? Try to give thoughts and Ideas for the next chapter. Please review and I will see you all next time! Bye!**

** - Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soft Spot**

**CHAPTER 2**

_ITALICS_=THOUGHTS

**BOLD**=SUMMARY AND ENDING

** Hey everyone I'm back! Thank you all! You guys deserve this. **

**Dan was a cold-hearted killer, invincible… well almost. He considered his last shred of humanity as a weakness, something to be feared… and for no one to know. This is a story telling of how he found this weakness. Belongs to Butch Hartman.**

"Dann-y, is th-at you?" she hesitantly asked again.

I froze not knowing what to say. _Think of something! _I told myself.

"I was, but that was 8 years ago", not wanting to sound weak like his younger self he added, "Now scram." He turned to walk away but someone grabbed his shoulder. A low growl escaped his lips. She flinched, and he instantly felt guilty… almost.

"What happened to you Danny?" she asked regaining her composure.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS." Dan screamed, literally fuming.

"Danny please, I'm your family." She pleaded.

He visibly relaxed seeing she was right. She forgot one detail, that she was his ONLY family member after the accident, friend too. He realized he couldn't hurt her. _Darn humanity_.

"Danny?"

"Okay, follow me." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her along. "Danny, where are we going?" He stopped, turned around and said, "First of all, call me Dan, second SHUT UP, you'll find out in a minute."

He continued walking until he got into an alleyway and transformed back his real form. He felt blue rings pass up his body.

"Wow," said Dani, admiring his appearance, _wow he looks different in a good and slightly creepy way_ she thought.

"What?" he said tilting his flaming head at her, his red eyes bore into hers.

"You look good." She said quickly. He scoffed, and continued walking down the alley showing he didn't believe her. When they reached the end he stopped and created a portal.

"Ladies first," he said smirking.

She stepped through the portal followed closely by Dan.

_Were in the Ghost Zone_, she observed. Dan took off and gestured for her to follow him. He landed after about five minutes on what looked like a mansion. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Nice, place you have" she said admiring the modern décor. Suddenly a question hit her mind, "but why don't you live with your parents?" she cautiously asked.

He didn't answer for a couple of seconds. "My parents are dead, they died 8 years ago."

"Oh, Dann- Dan I'm so sorry."

He ignored her and continued until they hit a living room. They sat down on a black leather sofa.

"Anything to eat, drink?" he asked gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Coke would be fine."

He walked over to the kitchen and came out a few moments later with a Coke in his hand. He handed it to her.

"Thanks" she whispered taking it.

He sat down on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair, and sighed.

"What do you want to know?" he asked softly.

"Everything, I haven't seen you in so long Dan."

"That is an 8-year story, you sure you want to hear it?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Of course, Dan I've got loads of time and nowhere to be," she said and then chuckled. He chuckled a little and that lifted the mood.

"Well," he began, "It all started the day of the C.A.T eight years ago…

**Dan has a mansion in the Ghost Zone, I know! **** By the way sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Anyways I'll update depending on reviews, if I get enough I'll update on Saturday! Thank you all again, and I'll see you soon! **

**P.S I promise the next chapter will be longer! I would appreciate advice for what I shoud do next, any ideas? Luv ya! ****  
**

**- Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses/GoSE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soft Spot**

**CHAPTER 3**

_ITALIC_=THOUGHTS

**BOLD**=SUMMARY AND ENDING

** Hey everyone I'm back… again! Thank you all! You guys are awesome. **

**Dan was a cold-hearted killer, invincible… well almost. He considered his last shred of humanity as a weakness, something to be feared… and for no one to know. This is a story telling of how he found this weakness. Belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**Dan explained how he got the answers to the C.A.T, how he was going to cheat, what had happened to his parents and friends at the Nasty Burger, about his depression… and Vlad.**

**Though Dani stiffened and got bitter at that last part, but she didn't say anything, just listened and nodded every once and awhile. **

**Finally when Dan was finished he said, "So I've told you my story, now you are going to tell me yours. What HAVE you been doing these 8-years Dani?"**

"**Well…**

**As she explained her time in the years, Dan was thinking blah, blah, blah… "Danny?... are you listening?" He jerked. "What?" he asked. **

"**I'm done!"**

"**Hey Dan?"**

"**What is it now Dani?"**

"**This is kind of an awkward question, but do you have a bathroom?"**

"**Uh, yeah down the hall to the left."**

"**Thanks" she said and she scurried down the hall.**

**Dan sat there for a couple of minutes when he heard a scream, **_**it sounded a lot like Danielle**_**.**

**He went to the bathroom but there was no sound coming from it.**

"**Dani, this is funny but come out."**

**When no reply happened he started to gulp, feel guilty.**

**A couple of minutes went by and he broke down the door.**

**It was empty.**

_**She's gone, where is she, she's my only family left.**_

"**Dani!" he called out to the ghost zone.**

"**DANIELLE!"**

**No answer…**

**And Dan was left alone with bitter and cruel silence, his white flaming hair blowing in the wind…**

**Sorry it is so short, I promise a better and longer chapter next time! Anyways I'll update depending on reviews, if I get enough I'll update on Saturday! Thank you all again, and I'll see you soon! If I get enough I'll update on Tuesday!**

**P.S I promise the next chapter will be longer! I would appreciate advice for what I shoud do next, any ideas? Luv ya! ****  
**

**- Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses/GoSE**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note!

I would like to thank...

DanniFenton14

Dragonian Master

KelciLynn (Thanks, that was quick! :) )

Mai'shardstyle

17

NightmareFlames (Thanks, that was quick! :) )

popie92

meli31295

comment

and

guest

for following, reviewing, or having favorite my story. I love you all and I hope to see you soon. If you need to contact me review!

P.S Thank you to those who are convincing me to keep writing, I just wasn't sure if you guys liked it or not. I tend to be sensitive, but I'm all right. I hopefully will write another chapter probably be on Saturday. I need another character for who captured Dani. It needs to include... Name, age, personality, powers, and physical description. Thank you all! Also, I'll be posting another story called I'll save you. Check it out!

- Goddess-of-Solar-Eclipses/GoSE


End file.
